User talk:Ultimo Hana
Welcome Heyy, you got an account ^_^! Keep on editing whenever/whatever you can! On a side note, today's Rune's birthday... he turns fifteen if we follow the storyline of the manga.... Reikanobutushi 02:20, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Yep! I going to fix this place up! Ultimo Hana 02:22, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Welcome to Ultimo wiki! It's nice to meet other Ultimo fans. Thanks for your work. KimeraRealm 00:33, February 6, 2011 (UTC) KimeraRealm, it's me, Hana, the used-to-be-non-user person that edit a lot here. Ultimo Hana 00:36, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay. It's great to see you have an account now. :) KimeraRealm 19:50, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Ultimo Hana 20:10, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Chapter Links If you mean the sites, I guess that's a "yes" because we all go there to SEE new chapters of the series. Only user: Alois Trancy understands chinese and user: Reika is studying japanese and told us that she download some of the raws chapters. Their are three things I want you to do; #Find someone that can be our translators, they need to talk to Reika about the raws scans, but here the link to the two chinese site *Ikunlun: http://c.ikunlun.net/tree.php?tree_id=70 Chapters are from top to bottom, new ones are at the bottom. *Dm5: http://www.dm5.com/Type.aspx?id=4696 I mostly suggest this one to everyone to use this one, it's lable their chapters by numbers *If any one can tranalate chinese for us go here to Alois Trancy forum where he is translating the chapters from the chinese sites. He working on chapter 23, but not very into the Shounen Jump USA loop and didn't know we need chapters 21-25 translate. If any can translate chinese to english from us go here: http://ultimo-translate.leforumgratuit.com/t2-chapter-23, He's the on;y one there, I'm sure he will like the help! ^-^ 2. Find someone that a post the translated chapters on online manga site. Tell him/her about the links. 3. SPREAD THE WORD TO THE AWESOME SERIES OF KARAKURIDOJI ULTIMO BY HIROYUKI TAKEI OF SHAMAN KING AND STAN LEE OF MARVELS COMICS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^-^ You think you can do that? Ultimo Hana 03:56, March 9, 2011 (UTC) For the translations, I need you to make a page specifically on Ultimo wiki so I can tweet and link the page back to Wikia. Otherwise, I can't link to a site that's not part of Wikia. I can tweet that but please give me a link that's relevant on Ultimo wiki so I can link it back...and then I can do it for you. :) Kate.moon 04:00, March 9, 2011 (UTC) There a forum page called "We need A Translator": Forum:We Need A Translator. Will that do? Ultimo Hana 04:23, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I'll use that. I'll tweet saying Ultimo Wiki needs translator help with a link to the forum. Hope it helps Kate.moon 19:12, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Ultimo Hana 19:26, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I sent out a tweet about translators, so I hope someone will contact me or the wiki! Let me know if you need anything else! Kate.moon 00:52, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot! ^-^ Ultimo Hana 00:54, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Um...how do i put images on chapter pages Have you seen Chapters 42,43,and 44? Do you have a favorite doji?Mine would be Slow.SlowDeer (talk) 21:58, December 7, 2013 (UTC) I like a lot of dojis. --Ultimo Hana (talk) 22:03, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Which ones?SlowDeer (talk) 22:35, December 7, 2013 (UTC) All the good ones, naturally. I have a soft spot of Jealous too. --Ultimo Hana (talk) 23:07, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Sophia is the most cutest and Slow is very beautiful!!!!!SlowDeer (talk) 23:31, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Opps sorry! Other wikis I've just joined had slideshows, so I tried to put some on this wiki.Sorry,Hana-chan :(SlowDeer (talk) 21:40, December 8, 2013 (UTC) It's not the slideshows that the problem.....exactly. The articles here are small and there really no proper room for it. Plus, those pictures aren't even cropped nor it has any significance purpose. --Ultimo Hana (talk) 22:27, December 8, 2013 (UTC) How do I crop pictures? If you want I can make room.SlowDeer (talk) 22:37, December 8, 2013 (UTC) I cropped pictures using the edit option of my computer and clean off the talk bubbles with the paint option. Anyway, how are you going to make room? Biography is about being accurate and useful. You can't put any irrelevant or speculations on it and you need evidence to back the info you put up. Just showing pictures of every angle of Slow isn't very useful. --Ultimo Hana (talk) 22:42, December 8, 2013 (UTC) I am making a wiki, if you want to you can join(I am making it right now.)http://the-otaku-dream.wikia.com/wiki/The_Otaku_Dream_Wiki No thanks. And a piece of advice, I see many wikis that was start up one person, and they mostly end up abandon sooner or later if say wiki's topic doesn't attract more users that are willing to do the job or put in the efforts. You better think carefully about whether yours will succeeded or not without word spreading its creation a around.--Ultimo Hana (talk) 00:30, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Okey then...I'll think about it.SlowDeer (talk) 00:55, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Are you and this SlowDeer the only two here? I mean wheres everyone else on this wiki, I looked to see No longer active people on here. That's pretty sad if you ask me!! 02:52, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi! How are you these days? Do you go to school? It's only been a day. I'm fine.--Ultimo Hana (talk) 02:57, December 10, 2013 (UTC) I know...hehehe...So Miss Hana, when are you going to work on chapter summaries?SlowDeer is very curious,you know.Do you have a favorite anime you like,SlowDeer is very curious? Mine would be Ultimo, then Higurashi,Touhou( Not an anime, but who cares) and Madoka Magica. I can't take for a long time I have school tomorrow.So I hope you have a nice night. :3SlowDeer (talk) 03:24, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Do you have a favorit Anime or manga? Mine would be Karakuridouji UltimoSlowDeer (talk) 22:25, December 10, 2013 (UTC) I like a lot of anime and manga.--Ultimo Hana (talk) 03:05, December 11, 2013 (UTC) What are their names?SlowDeer (talk) 21:44, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Too many to names. --Ultimo Hana (talk) 22:01, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Oh I see.....I do too, but I chose Ultimo Well hello ....um where's everyone else? Are you and SlowDeer the only ones hereParudone-kun (talk) 22:30, December 11, 2013 (UTC) What should I do to help the wiki? I'll maybe do some editing on articles.Parudone-kun (talk) 22:54, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Oh, you're new. If you can tried editing any articles, especially characters pages, but be mindful how you write. --Ultimo Hana (talk) 23:47, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for the advice.Parudone-kun (talk) 12:26, December 12, 2013 (UTC)